Together At Last
by Guardian Fire Angel
Summary: Whilst talking to my friend at the crime lab I noticed that Adam was not himself. What Happens? Read to find out. R&R.


A/N: this is just a little thing that came it to my head last night as I slept so I thought I would make it in to a short story. Declare I own none of the CSI: New York characters. Also the character of Charlotte is my own character that will appear in other stories of mine. Also this story will be in the point of view of Charlotte. So enjoy.

Genre: romance

Rating: K

Paring: Adam/Mac

Summary: whilst talking to my friends and colleges of the crime lab I noticed that Adam was unhappy. This is what happened.

"I am so glad that that is over and done with now" I said as we walked it to the break room back at the lab

"You got that right Charlotte. Who knew that trying to solve the case of the missing 5 year old twin girls could be that hard?" Lindsey agreed moving to sit on one of the stools; I sat on the one next to her

"Well at lest we caught the person who was responsible and saved them" Danny said as he moved to stand behind me and Lindsey. Once every one was sat down and talking I noticed that Adam wasn't looking to happy

"Hey how about we all go out tonight a celebrate our success?" asked Sid out of now where as he came to stand behind me

"Yer that's a great idea" everyone agreed

"Right if everyone is ready let's go" Hawkes said

"Hold that thought for a bit guys I'm just going to talk to Adam, he doesn't look too happy at the moment" I said as I got up and walked over to the lab where Adam was.

When I entered the lab I heard what sounded like someone crying and as Adam was the only one there I can to the conclusion that it had to be Adam who was crying.

"Hey, Adam are you ok?" I asked as I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Oh hi Charlotte. Yer I'm fine" he said as he turned to look at me

"Adam you're not fine so come on what's up?" I asked as I sat down next to him

"It's nothing honesty"

"Adam I've known you far too long not to be able to tell when you're lying or not so come on what's up?" I asked again. After a few seconds silence he started to cry again

"I can't do this anymore" he cried

"Do what anymore Adam? What can't you do? Is this about how you feel about Mac?" I asked confused as to what Adam had meant

"Yer. I just can't do it anymore Char, I can't care on knowing that he may not love me back and it hurts whenever I see him with anyone other than me" he explained crying even harder at the end

"Hey come here," I said as I pulled him into a hug "Hey sh, it'll be alright" I said trying to calm him down.

I had known how Adam felt about Mac for ages. Both me and Stella where trying to help him get enough courage to go and tell him but when Stella left to go on holiday in Greece for 3 weeks I had to try and help him on my own. Well I did have the rest of the team helping but I was the only one that Adam turned to when he was like he is now. Also and I've never told Adam this but I might tonight but, Mac had told me that he had feelings for Adam to but didn't know if Adam felt the same about him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw in the reflection on the window of the lab that Mac was standing in the door behind me listening to what was being said

"Is this what it was like when you tried to tell Sid how you felt about him?" Adam suddenly asked

"Yer this is exactly how it was" I replied

(A/N: yes I know that in the show Sid is meant to be married but it's just for this story)

"How did you manage to tell him in the end?" Adam asked sitting up

"Well it was actually the other way round. He told me how he felt about me and then I told him" I answered

"I just wish I could do that but I don't think that he feels the same about me and that is was hurts" Adam said turning so he was facing at the computer screen in front of him. Before I could say anything Mac chose this time to make himself known

"That's where your wrong Adam. I do feel the same about you" he said as he approached us

"Wha... Mac how long have you been here?" Adam asked turning to look between me and Mac

"Long enough" he replied. At this point I had moved out of my seat so Mac could sit down and when they were talking I got out my mobile and text Sid

-Sid come to the main lab and bring the others they will want to see this. Oh and don't make yourself known until I nod. Thanks XXX-

Once I had sent it I turned to Mac and Adam to see what was happening and also to hear what was being said.

"Why? Why did you never tell me?" I heard Adam ask what sounded like hurt in his voice

"The only reason was because I didn't know if you felt the same and I didn't want to tell you and you to tell me that you didn't feel the same way. I wouldn't have been able to cope if you didn't say you felt the same" explained Mac.

I could just see where this was going to go so I turned to see if Sid and the others had turned up and sure enough they were there standing just behind me smiling at what was going on.

"So what shall we do know that we both know how the other feels?" Adam asked with a hint of nerves in his voice

"Well I think I know" Mac replied as he lent forward and carefully placed his lips on Adams. Adam was shocked at first but when he realised what was happening he quickly returned the kiss. I just stood there for a while smiling when I decided it was time of the others to announce that they were there, so I turned around and nodded for the to announce they were there. As soon as I did that everyone started clapping and cheering

"At last guys" Lindsey said walking over to them and giving them both a hug

"I take it you heard everything then?" asked Adam who was blushing the colour of a tomato

"Yep. As soon as I got Charlotte's text I brought everyone over" explained Sid as he walked over to me putting his arm around my waist

"You told them to come here?" Mac asked looking at me

"Yer. Well everyone knew how you both felt about the other as you both made it so obvious so I just thought that they would like to see the fact that you had _finally _gotten together." I explained smiling

"Oh and there is one more surprise for you both" said Flack

"Oh and what's that then" Adam and Mac both asked

"Well if she would like to come forward you will be able to see" I said as Stella walked to the front of the group

"STELLA" they both exclaimed

"What are you doing here?" asked Mac walking over to give her a hug followed by Adam

"Well I got back today and I was going to meet you all down the bar to celebrate finding the two girls, but Sid called me and said to come to the lab I did and here I am and I'm so happy that you both have gotten together. It'll stop me and Charlotte trying, right Charlotte" she said turning to face me

"Right Stella" I replied

"Speaking of the bar, who's coming with?" asked Danny

"We are" we all said

"You know what I think that me and Adam will have the night to our selves, right Adam?" Mac asked looking at Adam

"Yer" Adam agreed smiling

"See you guys tomorrow" they both called as they walked to the elevator

"Well that's that" I said turning to the others

"Yep, at least they will be happy," Sid said as he held my hand "Now let's get going we have some celebrating to do" he said and we all left for the night happy in the fact that we had saved the two girls and that our friends where finally happy and would be for a long time.

A/N: well there you go my first CSI: NY fanfic. Please tell me what you thought of it.

GuardianVampireAngel.


End file.
